Book of Altered Reality
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: What would you do if you found a book that could basically tell the reality you and everyone else know to shove it and substitute it with your own? Well, if you chose starting your own Harem, you made the right choice in life, let's see what happens shall we? FEM-Harry, OC centric SMUT!


Disclaimer: I do not own J.K Rowling, Harry Potter does… wait… something doesn't sound right…

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Spells**"

Writing

**DKR: Ryu Here with an all new smut fic! (Insert random background noise here) and I am not alone, this time I have my Friend 117Jorn with me!**

**117Jorn: YAY SMUT :D**

**DKR: So come in, one and all, so long as you're the legal age, and enjoy the smutty goodness that resides, in Hogwarts**

* * *

Chapter One: It _Looked _Innocent

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - School Library, Restricted Section**

* * *

It was a quiet night, within the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, even with the recent revelation of Tri-Wizard Tournament coming to Hogwarts this year, no one was able to escape the clutches sleep, well… that is except for a certain group of friends…

"Ow, Jaden, that's my toe," a feminine voice whispered out angrily. "Watch it."

"Sorry..." A male voice whispered back, "Not a lot of room under there… whoever made this should've made it bigger..."

"Well, I don't think they planned on using it with two other people," another male voice informed dryly, his voice sounding almost amused. "Quiet down, you know how much Pinceloves her random patrols."

"We got it," The first male said, "You'd of think they'd improve the security of the Restricted Section by now… but getting in and out is ridiculously easy… alright, what are we looking for?"

"Anything that can help us against Voldemort," the female informed as a small shuffling was heard before, from nowhere, a trio popped into existence, the female holding a shimmering cloak that she quickly bundled into a satchel she carried. She looked to be around Fourteen years old with dark crimson red hair and bright green eyes, she was certainly developed for her age with her bust being on the larger side of C-Cups and had matching hips while she managed to keep a trim waist, she was currently wearing a spaghetti strap white top that left some of her toned stomach revealed and a hip hugging pleated miniskirt with a pair of thigh high stockings and runners. "Because it's obvious Dumblefuck ain't going to…"

The male that seemed amused with the situation chuckled slightly, he was the same age as the girl with darker green eyes that shimmered in amusement, his dark brown hair cut short and it was quite obvious he worked out with the muscle definition he was gaining, he was wearing a simple black t-shirt and black jeans and a pair of work boots that were surprisingly quiet with each step he took. "Dumblefuck," he repeated with a chuckle. "Nice one."

"Awww damn… " The second male, who also was the same ages as the others said. He had short spiked black hair, and crimson red eyes. He also seemed to work out a bit with the muscles he had, and currently wore all black clothes. Black pants, Black boots, shirt and he also pulled out a black Ski mask. "And I was gonna say 'Dumbledork'... but that's better I guess..."

The two looked over to the third. "Jaden," the female asked. "Why the hell are you wearing that?"

"Just in case," Jaden said, putting the Ski Mask on. "Its night, and its dark in here. If I'm wearing all black, I'm harder to see, right?" He then grinned a bit "Like a Ninja."

"You are so far from ninja you are like the anti-ninja," the male informed in a deadpan before turning to the bookshelf. "Let's get looking."

"Yeah yeah..." The second male said, rolling his eyes before turning to the shelves. "Alright, let's see what we've got here..."

"Boring, boring, way to dark, boring, hm?" the female, one Jade Potter, listed off, pausing as she came up to a book. "Altered Reality? That sounds interesting."

"Huh?" The first male, Jaden Takeo asked, as he put away a book he was glancing through. "Altered _reality?_"

"That's what it says," Jade said, pointing at the book before she pulled it out. However before they could open it, they heard footsteps approaching.

"Under the cloak," the second male, Ryu Hisanaga, quickly said. "Let's get out of here."

"Right!" Jade said, as she quickly pulled the invisibility cloak out, as the two huddled around her as she covered them all under the cloak, as they quickly turned invisible once again.

As Madame Pince, the matron of the library came around to the restricted section of the library, the trio slipped around her, managing to not alert her to their presence and left the library for the night, heading back towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"God I love this thing," Jaden said, once they finally returned to the Gryffindor tower, and pulled the cloak off of them. "Whoever made this thing was a genius!"

Jade giggled in response as she stowed the cloak away once again. "I know right? The one _good _thing Dumbledunce gave me," she informed as she pulled out the book they pilfered from the library. "Altered Reality, seems like it could be curious."

"Well, what's in it?" Jaden said, as they gathered around the book as Jade placed it on the table. "Altered Reality how?"

Jade shrugged. "That's all the book says, on the outside anyways," she informed as she opened the book, to be greeted by a page with a list on it, but… rather than a table of contents, it was a set of instructions.

The Book of Altered Reality

1) So long as it is clearly written, this book can alter the very fabric of reality

2) Anyone observing the process of the writing, is aware of the change to reality and knows what reality used to be

3) To the rest of the world the changes made were always reality, no matter how strange

Depending on your usage, more advanced instructions may appear

"Umm, what?" Ryu asked skeptically. "This must be a joke of some kind…"

"It _was _in the restricted section..." Jaden said, "Then again, if Dumbledore _knew _we had a book that could alter reality, wouldn't he of had it somewhere better protected than the Restricted Section? I mean… we break in there all the time."

Jade nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it has to be a joke really," she agreed. "I mean seriously, what are the chances of _anyone _just leaving this book on the shelves of a school library…"

"You're probably right..." Jaden said, "Though… what should we write in it? On the off chance it _does?_"

Ryu and Jade shrugged. "I dunno," Jade responded before chuckling slightly. "That I'm your guy's sex slave and you two have to fuck me senseless just for me to retain my sanity from my constant horniness?"

Jaden blushed a bit, however both the three of them all laughed at that "You know what, fuck it." Jaden said, as he wrote down on the first page. "Won't do anything afterall..."

'_Jade Lillian Potter is Jaden Takeo and Ryu Hisanaga's personal sex slave, who is constantly horny to the point where she must be fucked senseless to retain her sanity._'

"And done," he said with a giggle before turning to Jade "Well Jade, feeling 'Horny'?"

Jade snorted, before laughing a bit. "Oh so ve-" she started sarcastically only to freeze as an involuntary desperate moan escaped her lips, her entire body becoming inflamed with arousal as she collapsed to her knees. "Oh hell…"

"J-Jade?" Jaden asked in worry, "You alright? What's wrong?"

"Ahn," Jade moaned out, her nipples obviously hardening under her shirt as she looked up at the pair desperately. "Mah… Masters…" she managed to get out, her own eyes widening in surprise. "Ih… it wuh… worked…"

Both Jaden and Ryu's eyes widened, as they looked at one another, then at the book, and then back at Jade "No fucking way..." Jaden muttered.

"It's real, it's _very _real…" Ryu concluded. "Umm… should we do something for Jade?"

"I-I dunno!" Jaden said, "I-I mean… w-what do we do?"

A loud moan brought their attention back to Jade as she crawled to the pair of them on her hands and knees, her eyes dark with lust as her panting breath made her breasts bounce enticingly. "Please… fuck me, master," she whined needily, obviously lost inside of her own lust as she knelt before Jaden, rubbing her head against his crotch.

Jaden blushed several shades of red, as he turned to Ryu "Uhh…Ryu?" He said, "Should we…?"

Ryu blinked few times as Jade looked over to him, her eyes needy. "Well, I think at this point we're hurting her more by _not _doing anything," he informed finally, a slight grin on his face. "Although, this is a good solution to our little issue on who get's her, after all, we _both _'own' her now according to reality…"

Jaden blinked at he looked back at Jade, her eyes glazed over with lust. "You know what..." he said as he grinned a bit. "Fuck it - let's do this. Ryu - Privacy spell if you would please. We don't want to wake up the whole school afterall."

Ryu smirked as he brought out his ten inch Oak wand with a dragon Heartstring core and muttered a few incantations, layering up several assorted privacy wards. "Alright, let's get started," he informed. "Slave, strip."

**(***LEMON ALERT!***)**

Jade nodded eagerly as she stood back up, as she slowly began to strip herself of her clothes, starting off with her spaghetti strap as she slowly pulled it off, revealing her bra, which also quickly was stripped off, giving both Ryu and Jaden a full look of her C-cup breasts.

Shuddering under their lustful gazes Jade proceeded to pull off her miniskirt, revealing that her plain white panties were soaking with her arousal underneath, before quickly shedding herself of them too, showing her engorged pussy that seemed to be begging for their cocks. "Do I please you… masters?" she asked desperately as her hands began to tease her own body.

"Oh yes, yes you do." Jaden said grinning, glancing at Ryu "So… where should we begin with this slut, Ryu?"

Ryu hummed for a moment. "Perhaps we should first see how good she is with her hands and mouth?" he asked. "After all, we're doing this for _her._"

Jaden grinned "Sounds good," he said, "Slave… let's see how good your mouth is - suck me and Ryu off."

"Yes, Masters," Jade agreed instantly as she hurriedly crawled over to them as they stood side by side and quickly pulled off their lower garments, revealing their larger than average cocks. "So big…" Jade murmured as she wrapped her hands around them and slowly began to pump them, drawing moans of approval from the two of them before she leaned in and kissed the tips of their cocks.

She turned to Jaden's first, as she gave it an experimental lick as it tasted a bit salty, but not necessarily bad. She then gave it and even longer lick from the base to the tip, and she was surprised how it suddenly tasted even better before she began to envelop her mouth around it, and began sucking and bobbing her head up and down it, much to Jaden's approval. "Ahh, yeah… who knew you sucked so good, Jade?"

"Hey, hey, don't go ignoring mine now," Ryu informed, causing her to release Jaden's from her mouth and enveloped Ryu's moaning at the taste as she began bobbing up and don't, using her hand to jerk Jaden off for the meantime. "Man, I'm actually wondering if Jade is using the book as an excuse to act like a slut? Did you always harbor fantasies of being our sex slave?"

Jade released Ryu's cock, blushing heavily "M-maybe..." she said.

"Oh, did you spend time in your bed, masterbating to thoughts of me and Jaden double teaming you, fucking your entire body to the point where it's stained with the scent of our cum?" he asked, Jade moaning at his words before nodding in a mix of embarrassment and arousal, Ryu grinned before taking his wand and flicking it to conjure a leather collar. "Well, let's make it official shall we, Jaden?"

Jaden grinned a bit "Yes," he said, "Let's."

Ryu wrapped the collar around Jade's throat even as she continued to alternate between who she sucked off. "Well Jade, do you swear by your magic and soul to be our slave from this point forward?" he asked her in a tempting voice. "If we like your answer, Jaden and I just may shove our cocks into you…"

"Yes! Yes I swear it!" Jade cried out, "I wanna be your own slut! You can use me however you want! I'll let you fuck me whenever you want, and you can have anyone else fuck me too!"

Ryu chuckled, looking over at Jaden. "Well, Jaden, do you think she deserves to be fucked?" he asked him. "Or was that not heartfelt enough?"

Jaden hummed in thought as he looked at Jade's pleading eyes. "I think its good enough… for now." He said, grinning "You want her pussy or her ass?"

Ryu hummed himself in thought as he looked Jade over. "Good question, I think to start I'll tap this Slave's ass," he informed "You good with that?"

"Fine with me," Jaden said, as they quickly moved Jade up to her feet, before they both hoisted her up, positioning their members before both of her holes. "You ready for this slave?" He asked grinning at her lust filled face, "You ready to become our own cum bucket?"

"YES!" Jade cried out desperately as she bucked her hips against them. "Please, fuck my holes, fuck my entire body as much as you wish!"

"Well, I think that's answer enough," Ryu mused, looking over to Jaden as he began to roughly massage Jade's breasts. "You?"

"Yup," Jaden said, "Then let's begin." With that final word, the two quickly lowered Jade down onto their members, as Jaden's cock pierced through her hymen bringing her a bit of pain, however the pain turned into pleasure as she cried out at the feeling of both of her holes being filled.

"Goddamn she's tight," Ryu said as he grunted, rocking his hips a bit into her. "Must've been wanting this all night!"

"I think so too!" Jaden said, as he continued to slam deep into Jade's pussy, as the 'girl-who-lived' continued to moan and shout in ecstasy. "Who knew you were such a Slut, Jade?"

"Yes! I'm a slut, I'm a slut who's been secretly fantasising about her best friends' cock!" she cried out as her arms wrapped around Jaden's neck, Ryu's hands borderline mauling her breasts only served to turn her on even more. "I've fantasized about being swollen with a child not knowing which of you is the father!"

Jaden grinned as he made out with Jade for a good few minutes, as their tongues swirled around the other's before they parted. "Good to hear, slave..." he said, as he grunted a bit "'Cause I'm about to Cum!"

"Same here," Ryu informed as his thrusts picked up speed, kissing along her shoulders, creating several hickies and even leaving a couple of bite marks on her skin. "I hope you're ready for our Cum, slave, cause you're about to get flooded!"

"YES!" Jade shouted, "CUM IN ME! CUM IN MY SLUTTY HOLES! FLOOD ME WITH YOUR CUM!"

The two men readily complied as they slammed into Jade with one final thrust and came at the same instant, making the redhead scream out in sheer pleasure as she jerked in between them, her orgasm rocking her body fiercely. "That… that was awesome," Ryu informed between pants for air as he recovered.

"I'll say..." Jaden said, panting as well before looking at Jade "How ya feeling, Jade?"

"Better," Jade confirmed as she panted for breath, moaning slightly at the feeling of their cum trapped inside of her. "Much better…"

"So… I suppose we should rewrite the passage there…" Ryu stated slowly, making a vague gesture to the book.

"Yeah..." Jaden said with a sigh, "You alright with that Jade?"

"Actually… Masters," Jade spoke up, catching their attention as she removed herself off of their cocks and knelt before them. "I was being honest with my fantasies, please, don't cast away this slutty slave…"

Both Jaden and Ryu blinked, as they glanced at one another, before looking back at Jade "You… you sure 'bout that?" Jaden asked.

Jade nodded, happily fingering the collar around her neck. "Yes, master, I want to serve as your sex slave forever," she informed. "And that's not just the Altered Reality talking."

Ryu sighed slightly, scratching his scalp. "Well, you know how Jade can be when she makes up her mind," he commented in acceptance. "But… what now, I mean, we have the power to alter reality at our fingers…"

Jaden hummed in thought, before he glanced at the book. "Hmm… think of all the stuff we could do with this..." he thought, "Might be the pervert inside me talking… but we could turn every woman in this school just like Jade… and they'd just accept it without question… "

Ryu nodded in agreement. "That… sounds like fun…" he agreed. "But… why not make it more fun?"

"True..." Jaden said, as he hummed in thought, "With this book… we could probably do whatever we want, and no one would bat an eye no matter how odd it was..." He then smirked "So… what should we do next?"

"Well," Ryu mused as he sat down next to the book and picked up the pen. "I have some ideas on what to write… to make things… easier for us to do this…"

Putting the pen to paper he quickly wrote out several things:

Jaden Takeo and Ryu Hisanaga are both allowed to have Sex Slaves and are allowed to take more Slaves through any method they wish

Voldemort, AKA Tom Molvardo Riddle Jr is completely dead and will never return

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore dies tonight of a heart attack in his sleep with Minerva McGonagall taking his place as Headmistress

All Witches, when they reach the age of 20, no longer physically age

"Well?" Ryu asked. "What do you think?"

"That's… actually perfect!" Jaden said grinning. "Don't have to deal with Voldemort, Albus or getting senile." he then paused for a moment before he smirked "Give me that pen Ryu - I've got an idea..."

Ryu gave him the pen, as he then began to write into the book.

Draco Malfoy's gender will become female. Her memories of being Draco Malfoy will be replaced with those of being Dracona Malfoy - the Sex Slave to Ryu Hisanaga and Jaden Takeo.

Remus John Lupin will discover how to have full control of his Werewolf Form, and has full control of when and where he transforms.

"There." Jaden said grinning. "Whacha Think?"

Ryu nodded in agreement before a thought popped to him and took back the pen.

Sirius Black III was given a trial and is no longer a wanted felon, and was Jade Potter's legal Guardian until she willingly submitted to Jaden Takeo and Ryu Hisanaga

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were sentenced to life imprisonment for Extreme Child Abuse and Dudley Dursley was sent to a correctional facility until can prove himself to be a productive member of society

"Don't have to worry about _that _anymore," Ryu declared with a smug grin.

Jade smiled as she gave Ryu a firm kiss, surprising him for a moment before he quickly returned it. "Thanks for making my life _much _better, _Master,_" She said with a grin.

Ryu grinned in response. "If you really want to thank me, why not get on your knees and give me a blow job," he offered, gesturing to his hard cock. "Besides, you love doing that, don't you?"

"Yes Master - I love giving you and Jaden BJ's," she said as she moved down and quickly began to give Ryu a Blowjob.

Ryu moaned in pleasure as she enveloped his cock in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down on his cock. "I wonder… should we make it so that the non-magical world is aware of the magical one and they co-exist?" he asked Jaden as his hands urged Jade to take more of his cock into her throat. "It would make it easier for us and our… plans."

Jaden seemed to think about it for a moment "Hmm… maybe," he said, "I had my own plans to do the same thing even before I got the book… we would just have to make sure the book will prevent non-magical people from misusing magic." He then grinned as he picked up the book again. "But before that… I've got something else to do..."

Luna Lovegood will awaken this morning, feeling strangely horny. No matter what she does, she cannot sate her lust and horniness, and the only one who can is Jaden Takeo - whom she begins feeling strong emotions of lust for.

"Always wanted a Harem," Jaden said with a perverted giggle. "Gotta start somewhere."

"Lovegood, huh?" Ryu asked with a groan as Jade's throat began to massage him as he picked up the pen. "Yeah, just like that, slave, well… how about this then?"

When Hermione Granger wakes up, she goes down to the common room to find Ryu Hisanaga fucking Jade Potter and finds herself increasingly aroused by the thought of heing in Jade's place, and throughout the day fantasies about it until it becomes to much and offers herself as a sex slave to Ryu Hisanaga

"Ohhh, 'Mione, eh?" Jaden asked with a smirk. "Nice. One more addition..."

When Ginevra Molly Weasley wakes up, she will feel a wave of arousal being anywhere remotely close to Ryu Hisanaga and Jaden Takeo - and shall continue to fantasize about submitting to both of them as a sex slave until she finally finds the two both Fucking Jade Potter and Luna Lovegood in the common room, where she finally submits and becomes their slave.

Ryu chuckled in response as he saw the passage. "Nice, going to cum, slave," he told Jade who nodded seconds before he came into her mouth, working furiously to swallow the entire load as he spurted his seed into her mouth, moaning in arousal all the while. "Hey, I had another idea…" he said, a lightbulb going off in his mind as he snatched the pen.

Lily Potter nee Evans survived Voldemort's attack, but, due to an unknown curse that was used on her in Jade Potter's third year, was unable to live properly unless she was enslaved by Ryu Hisanaga and Jaden Takeo as their sex slave, and she follows them wherever they go, including Hogwarts

Jaden and Jade both looked at what Ryu wrote, before they both began to laugh a bit "Well, looks like we've got a MILF!" Jaden said cracking up. "I'm loving this book more and more..." A lightbulb also popped over his head "Oh! Almost forgot..."

Tomorrow at 12:00 PM, Moaning Myrtle will be in the first floor girls bathroom, and she will suddenly come back to life just as she was before she died. Jaden Takeo will tell her that he brought her back with the Book of Altered Reality, and she will be so grateful she submits to him, confessing her love for him.

"Interesting choice," Ryu commented a bit, stroking Jade's hair as she licked away the last bits of cum from his cock. "Do you have anything you want to add, Jade?"

Jade thought for a moment before picking up the pen.

Any witch who submit to Ryu Hisanaga or Jaden Takeo are then transformed into Anthromorphs who can partially transform at will into various animals, mythical, Magical or non-magical and are extreme fertile, able to carry children from multiple partners at the same time that are brought to term in the span of a month

All Witches attending Hogwarts are to dress sluttily or not at all and are forbidden from wearing any undergarments so that Ryu Hisanaga and Jaden Takeo can peruse potential sex slaves freely

After waiting a few seconds Jade shuddered slightly before a pair of red furred, white tipped, fox ears and a tail erupted from her body, making her smile happily. "Do you like that, Masters?" she asked with a seductive smile as her tail swished in response.

"Oh _yes _I do," Jaden said, grinning as he slowly scratched behind Jade's fox ears, causing her to surprisingly make a purring moan. "Oh tomorrow we are going to be having _so _much fun..."

* * *

**The Next Morning, Girl's Dormitory**

* * *

Hermione Granger, a young woman with wildy bushy brown hair and brown eyes, groaned softly as she woke up, sitting up she yawned as the blanket covering her fell away, revealing her modest C-cup breasts that were bare to world, she always felt more comfortable sleeping in the nude, and slowly climbed out of bed, casting a look over to Jade's bed she saw that her friend had once again not slept in it. "Ryu and Jaden probably needed her last night," she muttered, unruffled by the fact that her best female friend was a sex slave to two of her male friends, infact, a small part of her - a _very _small part, mind you - found it to be an arousing thought. "Mm, better get dressed."

Walking over to her trunk she pulled out a white tube top that strained against her breasts followed by a tight black miniskirt that fell to just past her hips, and would show off her pussy if she bent over, in her mind - due to the power of Altered Reality, she had been dressing like this since she started at Hogwarts and had become adjusted to it, and, dare I say, enjoyed it.

Walking down the stairs to the common room, she paused as she took in the familiar sight of Ryu drilling into Jade's pussy, who was currently transformed into a fox-girl moaning wildly in pleasure, a louder moan being torn from her throat as Ryu painfully bit down on her tit.

"Who do you belong to slave?" Ryu asked harshly, paying no mind to the partially attentive audience - to them they were long used to the sight of Ryu and Jaden fucking either Jade or her mother.

"Masters, I belong to Masters!" Jade cried out happily as she felt her already full womb being split open by his cock, shoving the cum of both himself and Jaden deeper into her. "My body, soul and magic belong to Masters!"

While the sight was familiar for the brunette, Hermione couldn't help but rub her thighs together as she watched the familiar - to her - sight play out before her, trying to alleviate the itch building up inside of her. Swallowing a desperate moan Hermione quickly fled from the common room, heading down to the Great Hall, hoping to escape the sight that was arousing her so much.

Watching the bushy brunette flee from the common room from the corner of his eye, Ryu chuckled as he pounded into his willing slave. "Ready for some more cum, slave?" he asked. "Because the thought of your stomach swollen with kids is really turning me on…"

"I'm so happy to hear that Master!" Jade cried out happily. "Please, fuck me more, ensure that I will bear one of your children!"

"I plan on it, slave!" Ryu shouted out as he came once again into her pussy, flooding it with even more of his cum. "You better not be finished yet, cause I have to be patient for Hermione to come to me, it's up to you to sate me for the time being you know."

Jade nodded, slightly tired from the exertion before turning herself around to take his cock into her mouth, her eyes rolling into the back of her head in pleasure just from tasting his juices mixed with hers.

"Good slave," he told her, patting her head before forcefully shoving his full length into her throat, making her moan loudly in pleasure.

* * *

**Meanwhile - With Jaden**

* * *

Jaden could not stop grinning as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts. While the men of the school looked normal, all of the girls were wearing some of the most revealing uniforms he had ever seen - some even going full nude and not a single person batted an eye at it. '_Jade, you are awesome._' He thought, as he made his way to meet his first 'Victim' as he carried his lunch into the First Floor girls bathroom.

As he walked in, he checked his watch and sat it was 11:50 AM, just ten minutes before what he wrote into the book would become reality. "Myrtle? You in here?" He called out.

"I'm here," a ghostly feminine voice announced as Myrtle showed up in her ghostly form. Appearing just as old as Jaden was, with her hair tied up into two long pigtails framing either side of her face, and wearing a pair of glasses. "What is it, Jaden?"

"Eh, just came here to talk, eat lunch." He said, sitting down. "We haven't really spoken that much after what happened in mine, Ryu and Jade's second year here with the Chamber of Secrets and all."

Myrtle blinked in surprise at that as she lowered herself down to Jaden's level. "R-Really?" She asked, "You want to… talk to me?"

"Sure," Jaden said. "I mean… you really helped us out then. But we never really got the chance to know one another, so I wish to fix that."

Myrtle smiled at him. "Thank you," she said happily. "Honestly, time kinda flows differently for ghosts, things just seem to flow together sometimes."

"Really?" Jaden asked, "Do you know how long you've been a ghost? I know that's an older uniform you have..."

"I… actually died around the 1940's…" Myrtle said, sighing a bit. "43 I think… I had muggle parents, and I was sorted into Ravenclaw… " She shook her head "No one really liked me… made fun of my glasses… I didn't have any friends"

"Bah, they were idiots back then." Jaden said, "I bet if they actually got to know you, you'd have a lot of friends." He then grinned a bit "'Sides, with or without those glasses of yours, you look very beautiful Myrtle."

This caused Myrtle's cheeks to actually darken - even in her ghostly form. "Y-you really think that…?" She asked, and Jaden nodded.

"Yup," he said as he opened up his lunch - and Myrtle was surprised to see he had brought what looked like enough for too. "So, you hungry by any chance?"

Myrtle rose an eyebrow at that "Jaden, Ghost's can't exactly eat..." she said, before she smiled "But… thanks for the offer..."

Jaden grinned a bit, glancing at his watch "That won't be a problem in five… four… three… two… one."

Suddenly, Myrtle's ghostly appearance vanished, and in her place appeared a 100% human Myrtle. Her hair color now clearly a dark brown, and having dark brown eyes. She had a small start, as her feet landed on the floor. Her eyes were wide, as she looked at her hands - fully tangible, and no longer see-through ghostly. "W-wha… how…?" She whispered.

"Well… me, Ryu and Jaden found a… particular book in the Restricted Section last night," he said. "It allowed us to alter reality in different ways… and I used it so that around 12:00 PM, you would be brought back to life just as you were when you died - no strings attached."

"Really?" Myrtle asked, her eyes widening before she glomped the boy. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

Jaden chuckled a bit "You're welcome Myrtle," he said, "You've earned it - so how 'bout that lunch? After all, it's been quite a while since you've last eaten, right?"

Myrtle blushed and nodded slowly, her expression becoming more flustered with each second. "Umm, Jaden," she began hesitantly. "You're… looking for new slaves, right?"

Jaden smiled a bit, glad that the changes were already taking effect. "Yes, I am." He said, "Jade's a good start… but me and Ryu need to… expand our Harems…" He then grinned "Why? You interested?"

Myrtle blushed before nodding firmly. "Yes… please take me as your slave… master," she pleaded. "Because… I love you."

Jaden grinned at that, before he bent over and gave Myrtle a firm kiss, surprising her for a few moments before she immediately moaned into the kiss. The two made out for several minutes, before they separated for air. "And I love you too, Myrtle." Jaden said, grinning. "But… before we get _really _started, I say we eat first… 'cause your gonna need all the energy you can get to… keep up."

Myrtle nodded slowly as she panted for air, her face flushed. "I… suppose I should get myself into a proper attire for one of your slaves, Master," she stated as she began to strip herself of her clothing, revealing her damp pussy and large C-cupped breasts. "Does… my body please you, Master?" she questioned as she used her arms to press her breasts together to cause them to jut out more.

Jaden grinned at the sight "Oh, yes you do..." He said, "We are going to have _so _much fun together..."

* * *

**Meanwhile - With Luna Lovegood**

* * *

Luna Lovegood felt, for a lack of better definition, strange and horny. She awoke this morning, and was almost immediately greeted by a wave of arousal unlike any she had felt before. All of her attempts to pleasure herself - and even asking Ginny for help - ended in failure as she simply could not stop feeling so horny. She was so horny in fact that she just opted to not wear any clothes at all aside from her shoes. Throughout the day she tried to sate her newfound lust, but no matter what she did, nothing worked.

However during the day she began to fantasize about asking one of the guys in the school to help her out with her new… desires. And every time she thought of who to approach… her mind always seemed to drift to Jaden Takeo. She couldn't quite place exactly when she started feeling so strongly about him, but the thought of him dominating over her, as she submitted to be his sex slave was… all to tempting.

She followed a few leads, as she found out that Jaden was last seen somewhere near the First Floor girls restroom. It was odd, however she followed up on it as she approached the closed doors to the room. She was about to open it, before she heard someone shout "OH YES! FUCK ME JADEN! FUCK THIS SLUTTY SLAVE!"

This opted her to slowly open it up, as she peeked inside and saw Jaden and Myrtle - who was now no longer a ghost - fucking one another. Jaden was currently having Myrtle bounce up and down on his cock, as he pounded her ass into oblivion. "That's right, you love this don't you?" He said, "How could anyone not like you? Your such a slut Myrtle…."

"Yes! I love this, Master!" Myrtle shouted out, moaning loudly as she came again, her juices spilling out all over him. "I love having your cock pierce my ass and I can't wait to have your cum flooding into me!"

"Good! 'Cause here it Comes!" Jaden Grunted, as after one last thrust he came inside Myrtle's ass, as the girl cried out in pleasure as she came yet again, spraying her juices across the floor. Only a minute later, they switched positions as Jaden lied her on the ground, and immediately began thrusting deep into her pussy, resulting in even more moans of approval from her.

From the door, Luna's arousal was hitting its peak. Her legs were shivering, as her pussy became far more wet as she began to rub her fingers into it, moaning softly as her other hand teased her breast. In her mind she fantasize being in Myrtle's place - submitting to Jaden's dominance, being fucked senseless as he said such dirty and arousing things to her.

"Fuck my pussy, Master, _please_, fuck my pussy more!" Myrtle begged as she jerked her hips in time with Jaden's thrusts. "I want to become so swollen with your seed that my womb has no choice _but _to bear your child!"

"That's the answer I've been wanting to hear!" Jaden shouted, as his thrusts quickened into her pussy. "'Cause here comes another load Slave!" And with that said, he once again came deep inside Myrtle's pussy, as the girl shouted out in pleasure as her next orgasm hit as she cried out to the high heavens as Jaden's cum flooded her womb, her eyes rolling back into her head.

Jaden chuckled a bit as he pulled out of Myrtle, "Well, that was fun." he said, "Well Luna, you want a try?"

Luna 'eeped' a bit in surprise, not knowing Jaden had noticed her. However she complied as she stepped through the doorway, closing it behind her. Jaden grinned as he saw her already nude form. "Well now… " he said, before he noticed her _very _damp pussy "Getting excited now, are we Luna?"

Luna shuddered under his gaze. "Yes… master," she confirmed, submitting to him as she laid back on the floor, spreading her legs and using her hands to spread her pussy lips. "Please, accept this slut as your slave…"

Jaden smirked as he pulled her closer "With an offer like that, who'd refuse?" He said, moving over her "Time for you to become part of my harem!" And with that said, he roughly slammed his dick into her pussy, breaking through her hymen as Luna shouted in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"So… so _good!_" Luna screamed out in bliss as Jaden began to fuck her, she could _feel _his cock ramming against her cervix, trying to break into her womb. "Master! Your cock feel so good inside of me!"

"Your pussy's so tight!" Jaden grunted as he thrusted as deep as he could. "You've been wanting me to fuck you for a while, haven't you?"

"Yes, Master!" Luna affirmed seconds later, her eyes already wild with pleasure. "I believe I was born just to be your sex slave! And my body has been eagerly awaiting your cock to claim me!"

"Good," Jaden said with a smile, as his thrusts picked up. "That's exactly who you are… you were born to be _mine,_ your lips, your pussy, your ass, your womb… it all belongs to me now. I'll pump you with so much cum, you'll be popping out babies in no time. Do you want that slave?"

"Yes!" Luna screamed out, cumming as she did so. "I want to have your children, to give birth only for your to impregnate me the very second that child is out of me once again! Please, Master, impregnate me, make me your own personal sow!"

"Perfect! 'Cause here comes your first load!" Jaden shouted, and in one mighty thrust he came within Luna's pussy, which clamped down around his cock as it milked it for all its worth, as he and Luna both kissed as they rode out their orgasms together.

"Mah… Master, I can feel you seed attacking my womb…" Luna panted out as she moaned, feeling his cum shifting around inside of her. "It feels _so _good…"

Jaden chuckled a bit "I knew it would," he said, cupping her chin. "You, me, Myrtle and so many other women are going to have _so _much fun together..." he then gave her breasts a flick, causing her to moan again. "And I can share you with Ryu, or anyone else I want."

"I… I look forward to it… Master…" Luna said as she slowly recovered. "I look forward to being a whore for you master."

"Glad to hear it," Jaden said, as he then flipped Luna around, so her face was not in position in front of Myrtle's own pussy, which was leaking cum. "Now… let's keep going, shall we?"

* * *

**With Ryu - Inside the Great Hall**

* * *

Ryu chuckled as his eyes swept the Great Hall, taking in the nubile flesh of the women of all ages present there, although, physically, none of them were older than twenty, just like they wrote into the book, his eyes landed on the now Headmistress McGonagall who chose to wear what looked like a string bikini two sizes too small and was about to move over to her when a voice called out. "Master!" turning his grin grew as he spotted what could only be the female version of Draco running up to him, her D-Cup breasts swaying with her run, her long, porn star platnium blonde hair streaming behind her.

"Ah, slave," he greeted with a slight chuckle making her moan in anticipation. "Good timing, I find myself in need of release, give me a blow job right here."

"Yes, Master!" Dracona agreed instantly, a joyful smile on her face as she dropped to her knees and pulled his pants and underpants down to reveal his throbbing cock and quickly engulfed it into her mouth, moaning happily at the familiar - to her mind anyways - taste she loved so much. "I was thinking about this all night," she admitted taking his cock out of her mouth to speak as she licked his member. "Please, Master, won't you let me bear your children for you this time?"

Ryu smirked as he considered it, shoving her head back down onto his cock as he did so, for the most part everyone in the Great Halls ignored it, although he did notice a few of the females looking over in their direction with lust in their eyes, even as he began to skull fuck the blonde sex slave who moaned as she began to plunge her own fingers into her pussy. "Hmm, I think you earned it," he finally concluded, pulling her off his cock, allowing her to gasp for air. "Are you ready for this, bitch? To become pregnant, and likely to never stop _being _pregnant?"

"Yes!" Dracona said joyfully as she quickly spread her legs before him "It's all I've wanted to become your own baby maker Master! Please fuck me however you like!"

Ryu grinned in response, before pushing her face first into a table and shoved his cock into her pussy, pushing into her womb as he began to drill into her recklessly, out of the corner of his eye he spotted Hermione entering into the Great Hall, probably to get some lunch, and freeze at the sight of Ryu drilling into Dracona. "You love this don't you, your entire body being a toy for my pleasure, don't you?" he asked the blond slave underneath him. "Knowing that at any second I could simply order you to fuck someone in this Hall right now."

"Yes! I love it so much!" Dracona shouted, as Ryu rammed into her relentlessly "I love being used however you will it Master!"

Ryu grinned as he looked up at the 13-year old boy that was sitting across from them. "Hey kid," he said, drawing his embarrassed attention away from the moaning woman. "You want this whore here to give you a blowjob?" he asked, getting a slow nod in response. "Well, whore, get to work, make sure you treat his like mine or Jaden's, got it?"

"Yes Master," Dracona said, as she quickly moved towards the young boy, "I'll treat him just as I treat my masters..."

The young boy moaned as Dracona quickly pulled out his cock and began sucking it earnestly as Ryu continued to pound into her pussy, laughing slightly before giving her ass a sharp smack. "What a whore you are," he commented as he continued to pound into her. "I hope your womb is ready for my seed, because I'm about to cum!"

Dracona could only moan out as she felt her own orgasm coming up, as her head bobbed up and down the fellow clasemate's cock, eagerly awaiting the release of her Master's cum.

Ryu grunted as he fully hilted himself into Dracona's pussy, breaching into her womb and directly released his cum within her, sending her into a screaming orgasm that had her eyes rolling into the back of her head, even as she valiantly swallowed the load that the boy released into her mouth. "Nicely done, Dracona," he praised her, making her moan in pleasure. "Now, I want you to remain here and whore yourself to anyone who is even the slightest bit horny, understood?"

Dracona smiled happily "Yes Master!" She said, "I'll satisfy everyone's desires as you see fit! "

Ryu grinned as he conjured a bowl enchanted with unlimited holding. "And all it will cost is a single knut!" he announced to the Hall. "Please, enjoy her as you wish," when he finished addressing the hall he turned his gaze to Hermione who was looking at him pleadingly as she mauled her own breast and cunt. "Hello Hermione, you have something to ask me?"

Hermione - no longer capable of holding back her urges - nodded hastily "R-Ryu..." She said, "C-Can… can I be your new S-sex slave? Please… I can't take it anymore…. "

Ryu smirked as he ran a hand along her cheek, making her shudder in pleasure from the sensation. "Of course, Hermione," he assured. "Why don't you show me what that mouth of yours is capable of…"

Hermione nodded eagerly as she bent down "Y-yes Master!" She said, as she gave his cock an experimental lick, before she immediately loved the taste of it as she began to bob her head up and down its length.

Ryu let out a moan of appreciation as she began to slurp on his cock lewdly. "What a good mouth you have, Slave," he praised. "I wonder, did you research it to prepare yourself for when I claimed you?"

Hermione nodded as she looked up at Ryu, releasing his cock for a few moments "Yes Master," he said, "I… I've been reading books on how to best please such a great master like yourself. I hope it does, master."

Ryu grinned in response. "It does," he affirmed. "Now... to show how pleased I am, I'm going to impregnate that pussy of yours... present yourself."

"Yes Master!" Hermione said eagerly as she quickly spread her legs before him, using her fingers to spread out her pussy. "Please fuck your new slave silly!"

"I plan on it," Ryu informed before slamming himself into her pussy, tearing her hymen without a care and began to ruthlessly pound her cunt without giving her time to adjust - not that she seemed to care from the screams of pleasure coming from her throat. "Such a tight bitch you are!" Ryu said over her screams.

"MASTER!" Hermione shouted, as Ryu drilled into her pussy, so deep it felt like he was pounding against her womb "YES! THANK YOU MASTER FOR FUCKING ME!"

Ryu chuckled. "I like your tight hole so much, I just my keep it for myself," he informed with a grin. "Although, I may still rent out your ass and mouth, speaking of…" he looked at the crowd that gathered around Dracona who was currently in the process of getting gang-banged into oblivion. "Anyone want her Anal Virginity?" he asked, repositioning himself and Hermione so that he was sitting down and she was facing him, her ass facing the crowd as he pulled on her asscheeks, showing off her rosebud. "Bidding starts at 25 sickles… blowjobs, one sickle, and handjobs are 15 Knuts…"

"I'll fuck her ass for 28 sickles!"

"I've got 30 Sickles!"

"45 Sickles!"

Ryu grinned as he felt Hermione shudder atop of him in anticipation as the bidding escalated into Galleons. "50 Galleons!" A voice shouted out, heads turning to see Cedric Diggory step forward, making Ryu grin wider in response.

"Any other takers?" Ryu asked groaning as he felt Hermione's cunt tighten around his prick painfully. "Sold to Diggory, pay upfront."

Cedric smirked as he handed Ryu a sack of Galleons in his hands, and moments later he pulled out his cock and slammed into Hermione's ass, as she screamed out at the presence of the second cock as both Cedric and Ryu began to pound into her relentlessly.

Her mouth was filled quickly as another handed Ryu some more money, shortly followed by another two paying for the use of her hands, the bushy brunette happily complying as she eagerly got to work getting the three off.

Ryu chuckled as he watched the prim and studious Hermione _he _remembered debasing herself like a common whore, and enjoying every second of it, all because he ordered her to do it, the rush the thought gave him was exhilarating. "I'm going to cum!" Cedric shouted out, the other boys giving assorted noises of agreement.

Ryu grinned. "You're looking forward to it, aren't you, you slut, debasing yourself like this in front of your classmates, shattering that perfect schoolgirl image you worked for..." he hissed to her. "And soon enough, even your parents will see it, as I bend you over and fuck you like the whore you are right in front of them."

Hermione could say nothing, but she didn't need too as her moans of approval was all they needed, as she did her best to please the growing crowd around them.

Ryu chuckled as he felt her pussy walls clamp in around him. "You boys can go ahead and cum," he informed. "Besides, I think she _loves _the taste of cum…"

They did not need to be told twice, as at once the boys all came onto and into Hermione, cum flowing into her mouth, into her ass and onto her face. The feeling of the cum bringing her to the edge, as suddenly her walls tightened around Ryu's cock, as she came hard, so hard that Ryu grunted as the feeling of Hermione's pussy clamping around him made him cum into her as well.

Ryu chuckled as he watched her spasm ontop of him, even as he pumped his potent seed into her _very _fertile womb. "Now… I think I'll have you join Dracona to complete your… _training,_" he informed the recovering Hermione, feeling a thrill of pleasure as he saw the joy in her eyes and face at the idea, all because he wanted her to do it. "And I'm glad to see your such a devoted little whore."

"Yes Master..." Hermione said, almost as though she were in a daze from the massive amount of pleasure she felt from the orgasm. "I'll do anything if it means to please you…"

Ryu smiled at her, patting her cum covered hair approvingly. "I'm happy to hear that," he informed, feeling his erection throb as she seemed to have a mini-gasm at his statement. "Now go along, she's the same price as Dracona!"

The boys all cheered as they practically lifted Hermione up, putting her right with Dracona at the center of the growing gangbang in the great hall to be fucked until they couldn't fuck anymore, all while people were paying Ryu by Galleons to fuck the two whores.

Ryu grinned as he watched the growing orgy for a few moments before an idea struck him. '_Well, if it's this popular with only two, why don't I just start my own whorehouse?_' he wondered to himself. '_And with the book… I could get almost any girl I wanted to work there, hmm, maybe even a few 'specialty' girls to cater to those who have different tastes in how they… _play _with a girl…_' he let out a chuckle as he turned around and headed back towards the Gryffindor Tower, not even bothering to get dressed, the other boys more interested into getting to the two whores he had operating in the Great Hall than his nakedness, and the girls, they seemed to like what they saw… with another chuckle he picked up the pace slightly, eager to get his plans started.

* * *

**Later - Gryffindor Common Room**

* * *

Ginny sighed as she began to leave the Girl dorms, wearing nothing but her undergarments which were looking _very _damp - having just finished trying to relieve a rather persistent itch she has been having lately.

All day she had been having fantasies involving two of her good friends, male friends at that, the friends who were currently in the process of enslaving half the school… and said fantasies, well, they involved her submitting to them. She just couldn't help it anymore, she always had a bit of a crush on either of them as well as a smaller crush on Jade. But now it almost felt like all she could think about was their thick cocks pounding into her just like they do Jade.

And things were only going to get worse (or better depending how you look at it) as she walked down the stairs, as she heard the familiar sound of moans and shouts of pleasure, as she looked down and saw both Jaden and Ryu in the commons room, both of whom were fucking Luna Lovegood and Jade Potter respectively as they bounced up and down their cocks.

"So, Jaden, what do you plan on doing with your harem?" Ryu questioned as Jade bounced her ass up and down on his lap, his cock penetrating deep into her pussy as he gave her ass a few smacks.

Jaden smirked as he was ramming deep into Luna's ass, as she screamed out constantly in pleasure "Well, I'm gonna make it as big as I can..." he said, "Maybe share them with you every now and then… " He then squeeze one of Luna's breasts causing her to scream even more. "There are so many… things I want to try out now… "

Ryu chuckled as he felt Jade orgasm around his cock, squeezing it painfully as she did so. "Well, I'm going to be opening a whorehouse with mine," he informed. "Of course, you won't have to pay a knut when you come in."

"Thanks Ryu," Jaden said before he grunted "Gonna Cum Luna!" He then came inside her ass, as Luna screamed out her orgasm as her juices sprayed out. "Yes… so many ideas indeed..."

Ryu smirked. "Cumming Jade," he informed, shortly before the redhead was sent into another screaming orgasm as he pumped his cum into her womb. "Can't wait to see this stomach swollen with kids," he commented as Jade spasmed above him, before an idea hit him. "I think I got a few ideas, that can wait for now," he told Jaden. "Besides, I think we got a newcomer who wants to join in…"

"I think so too," Jaden said, "What do you say, Ginny?" He smirked a bit as they heard the 'eep' as Ginny appeared from the stairs, blushing bright red, and wearing little to nothing aside from a bra and panties.

"Y-You knew I…." She began, and both nodded.

"Yup," Jaden said grinning as he eyed her up, "So… how 'bout it? You look more than ready..."

"Way ready," Ryu agreed as he pulled Jade off his cock, who whined in disappointment, only to moan in pleasure as he smacked her ass. "Go play with Luna while we… _initiate _Ginny here."

"You too Luna," Jaden said, as Luna pulled herself off Jaden. "Have some _fun _with Jade… we've got work to do."

"Yes Master," both of them said as the two quickly met into a makeout session while Ryu and Jaden both moved in on Ginny, who was still blushing nervously as they eyed her like a predator would their prey.

"Well, Ginny? Want in on some of this?" Ryu asked, gesturing to his still hard prick. "All you need to do is make a simple oath."

"W-What oath?" Ginny asked, as the two began to circle around her, lightly groping her breasts bringing soft moans from her mouth.

"Nothing huge…" Ryu said lightly as he brushed a hand lightly around her clit, making her shudder, even though he never touched the sensitive point itself. "Just swearing your entire mind, body, soul and magic to the two of us for all eternity as our slave…"

"For the rest of your life, you'll exist just for our pleasure," Jaden continued, "For us to fuck however and whenever we want… and of course share you with anyone we want. All the while… you feel all the pleasure you want." He grinned "That _is _what you want… right Ginny?"

Ginny shuddered as the images of it happening assaulted her mind, looking over to Jade and Luna she saw the bliss and pleasure on their faces as they pleasured each other. "Yuh… yes…" she informed, a low moan escaping her lips as she finally surrendered to her instincts telling her to submit. "I swear, by my magic and soul… I submit my entire being to you, my Masters…"

"Its about time," Jaden said, as he slipped his hands under her bra, as he began to massage her breasts causing her breath to hitch. "Well Ryu, let's get started with this new slave of ours..."

Ryu chuckled as he moved up behind her, running his erection along her slit making her moan desperately. "So… Jaden…" Ryu began as he reached down and pinched her clit, making her let out a scream of pleasure. "Which hole do you want to break in?"

"Hmm… well since you got Jade's ass the first time, I'll break in Ginny's this time." Jaden said, smirking. "Its only fair after all."

"Alright then," Ryu agreed, spinning Ginny around. "Ready to get impregnated, slave?"

Ginny's blush seemed to double, before she nodded "Y-Yes..." She said, as she began to spread her legs out a bit "P-Please fuck your new Slave Masters..."

"Good," Jaden said, before he quickly slammed into Ginny's ass, causing her to yelp in surprise. "Then let's get started!"

Ryu grinned as he mimicked the action, slamming into her pussy, earning another yelp as he tore through her hymen. "What a tight cunt," Ryu declared as he began setting a hard pace, as Ginny began to scream out in pleasure. "If she's anything like her mother, then no wonder they had some many children!"

"Oh yes, we're gonna have a _lot _of kids with you." Jaden said smirking as he thrusted into Ginny, keeping in sync. "You're gonna give birth to strong sons to fuck you and our slaves, and slutty daughters to service anyone we want them too. Do you like that slut? "

"Yes!" Ginny cried out, a strange feeling of joy flooding her entire being at the thought of it happening. "I can't wait to get fucked by my own sons along side my daughters!"

"Good, that's what we want to hear!" Jaden said as he thrusts picked up in pace. "I'm gonna cum soon Ginny, I'm gonna paint your insides white with cum!"

"Same here," Ryu informed as his pace quickened a bit. "And I think you'll make a killing at the whorehouse - if Jaden Agrees with you working there - with this tight cunt of yours."

"Why not?" Jaden said, with a grunt "She's our slave! We can do whatever we want with her! Cumming Slave!"

Ryu laughed in agreement, even as he came inside of her, the whites of her eyes becoming visible as she slumped a bit in their arms, unconscious from the fucking. "Speaking of kids, I'd like to make a small addition to the book," he informed, walking over to where the book was sitting on the table, under several powerful concealment charms.

Any children born of the Slaves of Ryu Hisanaga and Jaden Takeo reach physical and mental maturity in the span of 3 days, returning to a normal aging process when they hit Fourteen, and not matter what are completely loyal to Ryu Hisanaga and Jaden Takeo, never betraying them, and any daughters eager to become future sex slaves to Ryu Hisanaga and Jaden Takeo.

Jaden blinked, setting Ginny down on the couch as he looked at the new addition, before he smirked "Kinky," he said, "But one small addition… Just to be on the safe side..."

Any Incest of the Takeo or Hisanaga Families shall result in no types of defects or abnormalities to the children born from said incest.

After he wrote that down, he thought about it "You think we could use this to give ourselves superpowers?" He asked.

Ryu blinked and gave Jaden a slightly incredulous look. "We're already not only defying the laws of physics and logic with our magic, but… we now can say 'fuck you' to reality, and you want superpowers… _why?_" he asked.

Jaden grinned as he began to write into the book again.

Jaden Takeo has the ability to create duplicates of himself similar to the Kage Bushin no Jutsu from the Anime/Manga Naruto without needing to use Mana or Chakra, or with any negative side effects. And can summon and desummon his clones by saying 'Copy' or 'De-copy'

Jaden smirked as he glanced up "Copy." He said, and appearing in a puff of smoke appeared an exact copy of himself. "Go help Luna and Jade… they look… lonely." The Clone grinned as he went off to where Luna and Jade were in the 69 position eating one another's pussies out. "_That's_ why."

Ryu chuckled as he mimicked the paragraph, only switching his own name for Jaden's. "Not a bad idea," he agreed. "Copy," he called out, causing a doppelganger to appear. "Go and check on Dracona and Hermione and collect their earnings, feel free to fuck them if you want."

The Ryu Copy grinned in response as he left the Common room, heading for the Great Hall. "_Very _useful," he agreed. "Any other ideas?"

"Hmm…." Jaden thought before he began to write again.

Jaden Takeo can create Tentacle Creatures whose only purpose is to have sex with women.

Jaden Takeo and Ryu Hisanaga can adjust their own physical ages, as well as those of their slaves.

Ryu hummed in agreement as he looked the content over, before closing his eyes and suddenly grew nearly a foot in height and seemed to broaden out a bit, his member also growing a few inches with him. "So, this is what I'm like when I'm twenty…" he mused to himself as he looked himself over before picking the pen up.

Ryu Hisanaga is capable of turning women into Succubi for a maximum of an hour, and should a women not already enslaved by him or Jaden submit to him during that period, they will remain a Succubus.

Ryu Hisanaga and Jaden Takeo have a seemingly never ending sexual endurance and should they choose to, they could have sex for days with no ill effects.

"Perfect," Jaden said, as he followed Ryu's example, as he also grew a foot in height, as his muscles seemed to grow as well along with his member growing. "Ah, now that's what I call a growth spurt. "

Ryu snorted slightly as he stretched, getting a feel for his new body. "Y'know who we haven't fucked or seen yet," he informed, realization dawning on him. "Lily…"

Jaden blinked "Hu, you're right." He said, "Where _is _she?"

Ryu hummed slightly before quickly writing into the Book.

Ryu Hisanaga and Jaden Takeo are able to instinctively know where any of their Slaves are if searching for them and are able to summon them to their side instantly, regardless of distance, Wards or any preventive measures.

Ryu hummed after a moment of waiting for the effect to kick in. "Ah, it seems that she is 'turning a trick' with Snape, or, just finishing, anyways, he informed. "Lily Potter, you Masters summon you,"

Just a few seconds later, and appearing before them was a completely nude Lily Evans Potter, who looked surprisingly just like Jade only slightly older. Her hair was the same bright red, her eyes were the same emerald green, even their breasts were close to the same size.

Ryu smirked as he saw her as she oriented herself before kneeling before the pair. "Well, how much did you earn, Slave?" he asked her, making her shudder in pleasure at his possessive voice.

"I made over two hundred Galleons, Masters." Lily said, as she presented a rather large sack to the two of them. "I hope you are pleased… "

Ryu chuckled as he shared a greedy look with Jaden. "Very much so, slave," Ryu informed happily. "So happy, we'll let you choose how we fuck you…"

Lily smiled as she got down to her knees "You can fuck me however you want, Masters." She said, as her legs spread out. "I love to be gangbanged by masters."

Ryu chuckled slightly as he looked Lily over. "So, any ideas, Jaden?" he asked. "I will _never _get tired of fucking whores like her, but… we need something to spice it up, every now and then, what do you think?"

Jaden thought about it, before he grinned "Why don't we give our new… powers a test drive." He said, as he looked at Lily with a smirk. Suddenly, emerging from the ground came red tentacles which began to wrap around Lily's legs, before two more shot out and wrapped around her wrists, pulling the surprised Lily Evans up into the air. Then two more tentacles appeared, which wrapped around her massive tits as they began to squeeze, tug and suck on them, causing Lily to moan and scream in pleasure.

Ryu chuckled as well as he sent out a thought, causing Lily to begin to transform, her skin reddening as a pair of bat-like wings sprouted from her shoulderblades, a spade tipped tail sprouting from her tailbone, and a pair of small goat like horns sprouted from her forehead, even as her breasts swelled up some, her hair turning pitch black as her eyes became a ruby red color and her canines sharpening into fangs. "Well know, what do we have here, a demoness captured and held helpless by our trap," Ryu said musingly as he fell into a role. "Whatever should we do with her?"

"Hmm… well, we are going to have to… punish her properly for being caught." Jaden said, following Ryu's example into the Role.

"Y-Yes!" Lily shouted, as she squirmed in the grasp of the Tentacles as they tightened their grip, especially around her breasts as she shouted in pleasure. "P-Please punish this Succubus slut for being caught!"

Ryu chuckled as he conjured a riding crop and walked around behind her where he took a moment to appreciate her plump, juicy looking ass. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" he mused. "For ever hit, I want you to count it, and beg me for another, understood?"

Lily nodded hastily "Y-Yes! I will!" She said, "Please hit me Master! Hit this slutty Demoness!"

"Here we go then," he informed before raising the crop and bringing it sharply down upon her ass, causing a sharp crack to echo through the common room as Lily screamed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Hmm, it seems you missed it, I'll have to double the amount then, make sure you count it, you goddamn whore of a Demon," he repeated the strike once again.

"O-One!" She shouted in a mixture of pain and pleasure "D-Do it again Master! Please! I need to be punished again!"

Ryu grinned as he looked over to Jaden, repeating the strike as she counted it out. "How many should we go too?" he asked, even as he struck again. Lily stumbling over the count as juices sprayed out of her cunt. "Wow, already cumming, what a bitch you are…" he commented before giving her ass another strike.

"I say… ten for a start," Jaden said, as he gave her breasts a slap as she gave out an erotic shout. "Then… we'll see if she's earned the main course. "

Ryu chuckled as he gave another strike to her ass. "How many whore?" he asked her harshly.

"F-Four..." Lily said, panting from the strikes and from the pleasure she was feeling from both Ryu and the Tentacles. "M-Master… again… please… "

Ryu chuckled as he followed through with her request and struck her again. "She just _loves _this," he commented as she screamed out the count and begged for more. "Hell, I think even if the devil himself were to rise up, she'd gladly suck his dick while he made her bleed, getting off on it all the while."

"She probably would," Jaden said as he chuckled more. "She'll whore herself off to anyone… isn't that right Slave?"

"Yeh… yes, Masters!" Lily informed. "I love whoring myself out to everyone!" Another smack of the riding crop caused her to scream out joyfully. "Suh… SIX! Master please… hit me again!"

Jaden could only chuckle as Ryu smacked Lily a seventh time, as she called it out before begging for more. He then glanced at where Jade and Luna were, as the former was being fucked relentlessly by his clone, while the latter had her pussy being eaten out by Jade. She screamed into her pussy as she and the Jaden Clone came, resulting in Luna's own orgasm to hit her.

He smirked "De-copy." He said, as the copy of himself vanished, much to Jade and Luna's disappointment. However that was quickly replaced as more Tentacles sprouted from the floor and ceiling as they quickly grabbed Luna and Jade, suspending them into the air, moving them closer to Lily and Ryu. Then, the two both screamed as tentacles rammed into their asses and pussies, pulling in and out of them. "You love to be fucked by anything too, eh?" Jaden asked with a smirk, "Even if it isn't human you want it fuck you, right?"

"Yes, Master," Jade hissed out in pleasure. "Human, animal, demon, _anything_, we just want their cock inside of us!"

"Such good whores you two are," Jaden said, as he pushed Luna down as she eagerly began to deepthroat his cock. "Keep this up, and I think I'll fuck you both all night long..."

Ryu chuckled as he gave Lily her last lash. "So… Slave," he began. "How much do you want to give birth again, to create another little Slave or a new man to fuck you…"

"Te… ten…." Lily muttered, counting the last lash. "Y-Yes Master… I want to give birth to so many sluts for you to fuck, and for more men to fuck me… "

Ryu smirked as he positioned himself at her pussy as he roughly groped her breast. "Good to hear, because I want to see more sluts for me and Jaden to _own,_" he informed her. "Understand, I own you, your daughter and any daughters you will have in the future… I wonder, what would James think if he saw you right now… begging for another man's cock after promising him to be only his…"

"I don't care anymore!" Lily shouted, her hips bucking "I love you Master! You can do with me as you wish!"

Ryu chuckled as he slammed his hips into her, penetrating her pussy all the way to the womb. "Glad to hear it slave," he informed approvingly. "And in return, I'll be sure to drown your womb with my cum."

"YES! MASTER!" Lily shouted, as pleasure enveloped her entire body as Ryu thrusted into her womb. "IMPREGNATE THIS SLUTTY WHORE! LET ME DROWN IN YOUR CUM!"

"Here it comes!" Ryu shouted as he hilted himself into her, penetrating directly into her womb. "And I better see some new slaves coming out of you in a month…"

Lily let out a silent scream as her orgasm flew across her body as Ryu's cum flooded her womb. "S-SO GOOD!" She shouted, "MASTER'S CUM IS SO GOOD!"

"Glad to hear it slave," he praised. "Because I'm not going to stop until you're on the ground drooling and unconscious."

"Yes Master!" Lily said, as the Tentacles moved her so she was facing Ryu, freeing her arms for a moment so she could spread her legs and her pussy lips. "Please Fuck me all night long!"

Ryu grinned in response as he pounded into her pussy once again, tearing a scream out of her throat. "How you doing over there, Jaden?" he asked. "Having fun?"

Jaden laughed as he and a clone of himself were ramming into the pussies of Jade and Luna simultaneously, while tentacles fucked their asses. And at the same time, Ginny - who had come out of her orgasm-induced coma, was suspended in the air as she was being fucked in all her holes by the Tentacles. "Oh 'fun' doesn't begin to describe this!" He said.

"Master… your cock is _so _good!" Jade panted out as stars flashed across her vision. "I… I'm sorry, buh… but I can't keep going…"

Jaden frowned a bit, before he smirked as he grabbed the book again. "Well, we just have to fix that, won't we?" He asked.

Any woman claimed by Jaden Takeo, Ryu Hisanaga, or any of their male heirs will have just as much stamina as they do, and can continue having continuous sex for days, and will only rest when their Masters say so.

"How about now, Slave?" Jaden whispered into her ear, "You ready to keep going all night long?"

"YES!" Jade confirmed as she felt a surge of energy within her. "Master, I love you cock so much!"

"Good! I love to hear that from my Slaves!" Jaden shouted as he thrusted deep into Jade, as he came inside her flooding pussy, resulting in another screaming orgasm.

"So… have you seen the teachers yet?" Ryu asked Jaden as he switched from Lily to Luna, giving the blonde a try. "Some of them were fingering themselves when I fucked Dracona and Hermione in the great hall…"

"Indeed I have," Jaden said, as he grunted as he came inside Jade again. "Good thing they've all been all brought to their 20's… I think we can _really _take over this school if we want too..."

Ryu grinned as he came inside of Luna's pussy, sending her into a screaming orgasm. "I just had a possibly wonderful idea…" he informed. "Tell me, would you care if I made this school into my whorehouse and sex slave training school as well?"

"Knock yourself out." Jaden said, as Jade was raised up to be fucked by the Tentacles as Ginny was lowered down. "I've got my… own plans for the rest of the world."

Ryu chuckled as he grabbed the book and started writing.

Ryu Hisanaga is the legal owner of Hogwarts, and the school functions as a whorehouse and a place to train sex slaves in addition to being a school of magic.

"Well, this will be awesome," he declared with a grin. "Definitely going to be raking in the cash now."

"We're printing money bitch!" Jaden said grinning. "And we're gonna need a _LOT _of it…"

Ryu laughed. "Who wants to rule the world, when you can just rule a whorehouse with a harem of sex slaves eager to do whatever you ask them to," he asked. "Makes life so much easier."

"True..." Jaden said. "But… I prefer to have… a challenge every now and then… and the world is ripe for the taking."

Ryu chuckled as he came one final time inside of Luna who moaned in pleasure. "You have fun with that," he informed. "But… I think I need to look in on my new property…"

"Oh I _will._" Jaden said, as he came inside Ginny's pussy, resulting in her next orgasm. "After all… everybody wants to rule the world."

Ryu chuckled as he stepped out of the Common Room and headed off to see just how much Hogwarts changed, now that it was his own personal whorehouse.

* * *

**END CHAPTER!**


End file.
